


Alive

by maxime1691



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxime1691/pseuds/maxime1691
Summary: Lai Kuanlin is a rising star in Modelling Industry. Alongside with his popular model senior, Ong Seongwu and Kwon Hyunbin, his life is more or less very interesting based on his own opinion.You can't blame anyone for all the drama that happens in our life. Instead of complaining, let's start enjoying all the trouble that is coming to us. Those problems are what makes us alive.





	1. Lai Kuanlin

Lai Kuanlin, 21 years old, Taiwanese, is a rising star in South Korea Modelling Industry. His handsome face and innocent attitude captivate a lot of people. Young and old, male and female. In short, general people love him and acknowledge him as one of the most influential young figure in South Korea. He is a student in Korea International University. He takes part in Art and Performance Department, Modelling Major.

 

He has some friends that make his life feels wonderful and colorful.

 

Jin Longguo, 26 years old, Chinese, his manager, is a person who he would like to have as a brother for as long as he is alive. He has great work ethics and has a mature personality. Instead of Jin Longguo, Kim Yongguk is what people call him in Korea, because it is easier for them to call him by this name. Yongguk has been in Korea since his high school days, because his parents moved jobs to Korea.

 

Ong Seongwu, 27 years old, his model friend from the same modelling company, Sunshine Entertainment. He is quite a unique person for him. He is so childlike but mature in personality. He is an introvert and sentimental person, but very funny and love to socialize with other people. A meeting is always so fun with him in the room.

 

Kwon Hyunbin, 25 years old, he is a senior in his university and a model friend from another modelling company, Blackhorse Entertainment. He speaks three languages, which are Korean, Japanese and English. He lived in Japan for a while since Middle School until High School. He was also admitted at international school in Japan.

 

Ha Sungwoon, 28 years old, Chief Editor of Fashion Magazine ‘AllureHome’. He is a lively and cheerful person. There is nothing he can’t do. He is a man with many talents. Despite his short figure of 167 cm, he has the potential to be a model himself. Handsome face, fair skin, hairless and nice body proportion, perfect for a skincare model and fashion model too.

 

Kang Daniel, 26 years old, Chief Editor of Sports and Health Magazine ‘Sports&Health’. This person called himself “Large Size Bro” to Kuanlin. Because of his wide shoulders and big bodybuild. Contrary to his masculine appearance, this person is quite childish and loves to make pranks on others. He has a bright personality and is a very considerate person.

 

Bae Jinyoung, 22 years old, a friend from Basketball Club in the university. He is an older bother who is like a little brother to him. Eventhough he is almost the same height with Kuanlin, but his slim body makes him look fragile, and it makes Kuanlin want to take care of him and protect him.

 

Park Jihoon, 23 years old, a senior friend in Art and Performance Department, Visual Art Major. He made friends with him by accident. Literally by accident, because when Jihoon wanted to go to his next class, he was hit by a basket ball thrown by Kuanlin that was bounce on the ring and hit his head. He was so angry at that time. Not to Kuanlin, but to himself because he took the route through the basketball field. He should have known the risk. Jihoon is also an older brother that Kuanlin can’t help but want to protect with all his might.

 


	2. Ong Seongwu

Actually, Ong Seongwu has never dreamt to be a model. He just wanted to be a government office worker that has stable income and pension for his old days. But fate brought him to a very different route in his life. One day, when he was still in high school, a person from talent agency approach him on the street and cast him to be a fashion model for teen magazine.

 

At first, he only wanted to try it for fun. A new experience wouldn’t hurt. That was what he thought at that time. Never in his strangest dream that his pictures would be so popular among teenagers when the magazine first came out. The magazine sold out in just a week and the demand of the magazine to reprint was no joke. The most unbelievable thing for him was, his fans are not only women, a lot of men also love his face and body proportion.

 

Talking about Ong Seongwu’s life, it’s not complete before we talk about his friends. A cool person like him of course has a lot of cool friends too.

 

Yoon Jisung, 31 years old, his manager and his most beloved older brother that he has ever had. Jisung is very kind and has a lot of patience. One of the most fortunate day in Seongwu’s life is the day when he met Jisung and works with him. Knowing how clumsy Seongwu could be, Jisung is a llife saver for him.

 

Hwang Minhyun, 27 years old, his high school best friend. Minhyun is working as a Korean Literature Professor in Tokyo National University, Japan. Minhyun was with Seongwu when that person from talent agency offered them to be fashion model. But Minhyun refused the offer, so only Seongwu went to the agency.

 

Kang Daniel, a year younger than him, is a person that he always love and care like his own brother since they were little kids. Daniel is an only child. So it was just natural for him to be close to Seongwu and Seongwu’s sister since his family moved to Seoul and became neighbour with Seongwu’s family.

 

Other than those people mentioned above, he is also close with his labelmate model Lai Kuanlin and his manager Kim Yongguk, his other model friend Kwon Hyunbin and his manager Takada Kenta, also the social butterfly in fashion world Ha Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon and Seongwu have this special chemistry that is hard to be explained. They are so different yet similar in some ways. They could understand each other even without one of them explaining what is in their minds. Seongwu relies on Sungwoon a lot, especially since they are working in the same industry.

 

Seongwu also dots on Kuanlin a lot. He is a baby for him. Despite their large age differences, Kuanlin matches well with Seongwu in their character and personality. Kuanlin is much more mature than other people his age. That’s why, sometimes Seongwu also comes to talk to Kuanlin when he has a lot in mind.

 

About Hyunbin, he was actually very insecure when he first joined the modelling world. Seongwu talked to him first when he saw Hyunbin feeling nervous in his debut walk. He reassured him that everything would be okay and he would not mess up the show. He looked a little better after Seongwu consoled him. And of course, Hyunbin made a big impact on the show as he showcase his confident walk.

 

Those are Seongwu’s little circle of close friends that he cherishes so much.


	3. Phone Calls

“Hyung, let’s make a youtube content together!” Kuanlin excitedly ask Seongwu to join him.

“Ah… please… I don’t want to do it.”

“You are just lazy!”

“Yep. I am lazy. It’s my day off and I rarely get days off this season,” Seongwu said while turning his body to the right side facing the wall.

 

Kuanlin pouts while fixing his camera.

“I think, it’s better if you just introduce yourself first as a starter. You, just you, in your video and your own youtube channel. Next time, you can invite your friends to make video.”

“You mean, it’s okay if later I ask you to make video with me? Just not now?”

“Yes, that’s what I mean. I’m sorry, but I really am so lazy right now. I just want to sleep all day.”

 

It’s Saturday. Kuanlin and Seongwu didn’t have any schedule today, so Kuanlin decided that he wanted to make a video with Seongwu and introducing his newly open personal youtube channel. Unfortunately, Seongwu is craving for sleep. He is not in the mood to do anything that requires much energy.

 

_¬Can’t live, if living is without you… can’t_

 

“Yes, hyung?” Seongwu answered his phone immediately when he saw Jisung’s name on the screen.

“ _Are you home right now?”_

“Yes, do you want to come to my place?”

“ _I’m on the way. Have you eaten yet?”_

“Not yet. But Kuanlin already ordered chicken and other food.”

“ _Okay then, see you.”_

 

It’s 6 PM and Seongwu is still debating whether he needs to take a bath or not. Kuanlin came to his place around 3 PM and played some games before he finally sets up his camera and makes some rehearsals before filming himself.

 

“You don’t want to wash yourself?” Kuanlin asked while raising his eyebrows.

“Fifteen minutes. I’ll go after fifteen minutes.”

Kuanlin sets his alarm and went back to his camera. They are currently in Seongwu’s bedroom, but Kuanlin decided that he will move his camera to the kitchen later. He just needs to make sure that Seongwu is really going to wash himself after this fifteen minutes delayed.

 

_¬Can’t live, if living is without you…_

 

“Minyeonie!” Seongwu is half shouting to his phone.

“ _Yes, yes. I’m not deaf you know.”_

“Sorry, sorry. Hey, are you back to Korea right now?”

“ _Yes. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?”_

“Of course!”

Minhyun laughed at his friend’s excited answer. _“Okay then, 11 AM tomorrow. Let’s meet at Namdaemun Market.”_

“Noted. See you tomorrow. Rest well.”

“ _Thanks, see you.”_

 

“Hyung, it’s been fifteen minutes. Go take a bath now.”

“Alright, alright.”

 

Seongwu dragged himself leaving his bedroom and went to the bathroom. Kuanlin also left the room and went to the kitchen. He sets his camera there and preparing himself for an introduction.

 

_In english_

“Hi guys! This is Lai Kuanlin. Welcome to Kuanlin World! This is my personal youtube channel where I will be posting some of my daily routine videos of myself or with my friends.”

 

_In Korean_

“I am currently living, schooling and working in South Korea, so I will talk in Korean because I’m still learning the language too. I will sometimes talk in Chinese and English. If you guys want to make subtitles for my videos, I will be so grateful.”

 

In the middle of filming, he heard doorbell ringing so loudly. He picked up his wallet because he was expecting his food delivery. But when he opened the door, he didn’t see the courier with their food, but Kang Daniel who carried the food.

“I met the delivery man before he ring the bell.”

“Oh, so...”

“I paid for it. Here,” Daniel smiled and gave the food to Kuanlin. “You really eat a lot.”

“Seongwu hyung also eats a lot.”

“Both of you eat a lot but still manage to have a nice looking body.”

Kuanlin laughed, he stepped aside and let Daniel in.

 

“Where is Seongwu hyung?”

“Taking a bath.”

“Oh.”


	4. Friends

When Seongwu finished showering, he went to the living room and was quite surprised to see Daniel eating with Kuanlin. Daniel said hi to Seongwu with his mouth full of chicken.

“I guess you’ve met your deadline,” Seongwu said while rubbing his wet hair with towel. He sat down beside Kuanlin on the floor.

“No, actually there is a little problem with the printing department. I need to check on them again tonight.”

“Then, why are you here? My apartment is far from your office.”

Daniel gulped his water and wiped his mouth sloppily. “It’s lonely at the office. Thought I could come here and annoyed you a little.”

Seongwu wanted to smack Daniel’s head, but Daniel dodged it perfectly.

 

“Daniel hyung paid the meal for us,” Kuanlin informed Seongwu happily.

“Thanks, Nielie.”

Daniel only smiled and nodded his head a little.

“This month’s cover is Hyunbin hyung, right?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Problem occurred because it’s Hyunbin,” Seongwu and Kuanlin laughed.

 

Seongwu was finally getting his hands on the jokbal and eating it deliciously.

“Anyway, Daniel… Minhyun is in Korea right now.”

“Oh, he came back to Korea?”

“I don’t know whether he is coming back to live here or he just has a short vacation. Do you want to join us tomorrow?”

“So unlucky. I have already had an appointment with other people tomorrow,” Daniel sighed, “Please give him my greetings. I miss him so much. It’s been a year since the last time he visited Korea and that was only a three days vacation. Man… Minhyun hyung sure is a busy person.”

“I’ll ask him whether he could join us for lunch on Monday.”

“That would be wonderful. Ask Sungwoon hyung to join us too. He will be so happy to see him.”

“Ah! That’s right. Kuanlin and I have schedule with AllureHome on Monday. The five of us could have lunch together!” Seongwu spurted his food a little when he spoke. Kuanlin and Daniel looked at him with disgusted faces and Seongwu pouted.

 

Kuanlin and Daniel cleaned up the table on the living room after their meal. Seongwu went outside to throw the trashes. Kuanlin asked Daniel to help him with the camera to finish up his video since Daniel is also well known for his camera work.

 

It’s 8:25 PM now. Daniel excused himself and went back to his office. The deadline for printing is Monday. He couldn't afford to slack off even if he wanted to, sometimes. Besides, his title as a Chief didn’t come easy. He couldn't betray his title.

 

**09:00 PM**

 

“Hyung...”

“Yes?”

“Didn’t Jisung hyung said that he will be here? Where is he?” Kuanlin asked with worried expression pasted on his face.

“Ah, that’s right. I forgot about him. He said he was on the way three hours ago. I’ll call him.”

“Yes, please.”

Seongwu called Jisung, but he is not picking up.

“It’s ringing, but he doesn’t pick up his phone. Maybe he is somewhere with someone. Let me call him again after five or ten minutes.”

Kuanlin frowned.

 

A minute later, Seongwu’s phone made a ding sound. A long text from Jisung has come.

 

_It’s Saturday and there was traffic jam at that time when I want to go to your place. Red light, I looked at my right side and I saw my friend, Sanggyun. I’ve been with him. Sorry can’t go to your place and make you worried. See you monday._

 

Seongwu read the message to Kuanlin and Kuanlin sighed in relieve. He loves Jisung like his own brother too. Being ten years apart in age, Jisung babied Kuanlin a lot and takes good care of him. He already thought about something bad that might happened to Jisung when he was not picking up his phone. Kuanlin made a mental note that he will nag Jisung when he meet him on Monday.


	5. Hwang Minhyun

**Sunday, 10:45 AM, Namdaemun Market**

 

Minhyun is looking around his surrounding. It’s been a while since the last time he went back to Korea. He misses a lot of things, especially his family and friends. He has been working in Japan for the last three years, right after he graduated from Seoul National University.

 

He wonders, whether his decision to come back to Korea is the right thing to do. He was already resigned from Tokyo National University and has been accepted in Korea International University to teach Korean Literature. Nobody knows about his resignation yet, not even his family. Nonetheless, he feels great to be back here.

 

It’s 11 AM sharp and there is still no sign of Seongwu in his near vicinity. Minhyun doesn’t complain though. He knows that Seongwu is always late. Besides, he is the one who came too early. He walks around aimlessly. Looking here and there, buying some food and eats the food while standing still, waiting for Seongwu.

 

11:25 AM, Seongwu finally arrived at Namdaemun Market. He is sweating, looks like he has been running from the place where Jisung parked his car to the place where Minhyun is waiting for him.

“I’m sorry, I’m late,” Seongwu said while clutching his stomach. He tried to calm himself down before continued to talk. “I miss you so much.” Seongwu hugs Minhyun tightly.

Minhyun laughed and hugged him back. “I know. Now, now, let me eat the remaining food that I have with me now.”

“Uughh, I’m hungry. Let’s go to Jinjujib. I also miss their food so much!”

 

They went to Jinjujib Restaurant and hurriedly order their food. Jinjujib is one of their favourite restaurant in Namdaemun.

 

“It’s been three years since the last time I came to eat here.”

“Why?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Maybe because no one ever asked me to meet up here. Anyway, this place is our hiding place, right? So I think it is unnecessary for me to tell others about it. Aaaannddd… We didn’t even have a chance to come here last year and the year before because you only had some days off.”

“That’s right. I visited your apartment for several hours before I went to the airport.”

“Right. So sad.”

“We have our own jobs and my days off were clashed with yours.”

 

Before Seongwu could reply Minhyun, the waitress came with their meals. They savoured the food in silence before Minhyun finally speaking again.

“What is your schedule after this?”

“I have no schedule.”

“Can I sleep at your place tonight?”

Seongwu puts his chopsticks down. “You don’t want to go home?”

“Of course I want to. But I don’t feel like going home tonight.”

“You don’t have your things with you right now.”

“My suitcase is in the hotel.”

“How long have you been in Korea?”

“Three days.”

 

Seongwu is looking at Minhyun with concerned. Minhyun just shrugged it off.

“Be honest with me. What is happening with you and your family?” Seongwu stared at Minhyun hard.

“Later. I’ll tell you after we go home. Anyway, I feel uncomfortable here. Let’s just eat faster and go somewhere.”

“What? Why?”

“I believe some people at my back are looking at us. Probably because of you.”

“Ah, I see. So troublesome.”

 

In the end, they just decided to go to the karaoke bar. They sang for three hours and laughed a lot. It feels like it’s been such a long time since the last time they could sing their heart out. Not long after, Jisung came to pick them up and they went home immediately.

“Jisung hyung, thank you,” Minhyun gratefully shook Jisung hand and went inside with Seongwu. Jisung just smiled at him and mouthed an ‘enjoy your stay and please stay calm – try not to kill Seongwu every thirty minutes because of his lazy ass is beyond help’. Minhyun laughed out loud while dodging Seongwu’s punch.


	6. Bae Jinyoung

“I don’t understand why do this Korean Literature is a compulsory course for Visual Art major? Like seriously,” Park Jihoon is grumbling for himself, “I don’t like this lesson at all.”

 

It’s Monday and Park Jihoon is currently waiting for his friends to eat lunch together at the campus cafetaria.

“JIHOON HYUUUNGGG!!!”

Jihoon flinched on his seat when he heard his junior is calling his name. He ducked his head to avoid other people’s questioning eyes.

“Jinyoung ah, please,” Jihoon called his junior name with pleading tone. “You’re so embarrassing.”

Jinyoung grinned sheepishly and sat down across his senior. “Sorry hyung. Old habit is hard to die.”

 

Bae Jinyoung, is Jihoon’s junior in Visual Art major. They didn’t become friends because they are in the same major, but because Kuanlin introduced Jinyoung to Jihoon after that basketball incident happened. Surprisingly, Jihoon and Jinyoung matched well. Jinyoung is happy because he could ask Jihoon questions about their courses and he also could borrow books from Jihoon. On the other hand, Jihoon is happy because he finally could have someone to talk to everyday. Jinyoung is like a little brother for him. Since Jihoon is an only child, he felt happy to have someone to annoy, to play, and to hang out together.

 

“Where is Kuanlin?” Jinyoung asked while eating his lunch.

“He has schedule with AllureHome today.”

“I know, but it’s in the morning. He should be done right now. Usually he always eats lunch together with us eventhough he has morning schedule.”

“He said he will have lunch together with the others.”

“Who are the others?”

“Wait, let me check his messages. Hmm… It would be him, Ong Seongwu and his manager, Sungwoon, Daniel, and Minhyun.”

“Who?”

“I don’t wanna repeat what I just said.” Jihoon huffed and picked up his spoon.

“I mean the last name.”

“Minhyun?”

“Hwang Minhyun?”

“I don’t know. Kuanlin only wrote Minhyun. Why? Do you know him?”

“If it’s Hwang Minhyun, then yes I know him.”

“Oh, how do you know?”

“He is my older brother.”

“What? You have an older brother? But, why is he a ‘Hwang’?”

“I was adopted to the Hwang family.”

Jihoon’s face fell at the revelation. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay hyung,” Jinyoung smiled.

 

Jinyoung told Jihoon the story about how he could be adopted to the Hwang family.

 

His father died because of heartstroke when he was 10 years old. His mother didn’t remarried, so it’s just the both of them until Jinyoung was admitted as a high school student. Maybe because his mother was working too hard, and she was also stressed out about so many things, her health worsen day by day. She died in her sleep at the day when Jinyoung had to attend school ceremony on his first day in high school.

 

After the funeral, the Hwang family talked to Bae family about Jinyoung. Because his mother is a younger sister of Minhyun’s mother. They asked them to have Jinyoung as a part of their family without changing his surname. The Bae family agreed.

 

Jihoon’s face became gloomy after Jinyoung finished his story.

“What’s wrong with your face, hyung? I’m okay though. It’s part of my life and I didn’t regret anything that happened nor I cursed my life because of its unluckiness. Besides, Minhyun hyung and his family are the most amazing people that I have ever met. They love me so much.”

“I’m glad to hear that they love you and treat you well,” Jihoon smiled softly, “I just thought about my own family.”

“What happened with your family?”

“No, nothing happened. Just, I realised that I should be grateful about my own family. I have a complete family that other people are craving of. I need to cherish them and treat them better.”

Jinyoung smiled. “Right. People don’t realise their own treasures until its finally gone.”

Jihoon only nodded in approval.

 

They continued their meals in silence for a while, until they saw someone coming to them in speedy walking.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung greeted him happily.

“Can I join you guys here?” This person asked while sitting down beside Jihoon.

“What’s the meaning of your ask if you will just sit down without us allowing you first.”

He laughed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t bother to ask then.”

“Park Woojin! Where is your manner?” Jihoon smacked his friend’s head. Jinyoung laughed.

“Oww...”

“Don’t whine. It’s your fault.”

“Yeah, yeah, my fault. Anyway guys, our music and dance club will have a big performance this autumn. And I proudly, presenting to the both of you… Free Pass to go to the backstage!”

“WOW! Thanks hyung!” Jinyoung is looking at the Free Pass card that Woojin gave him with shiny eyes.

“For once, you actually give us something useful for free,” Jihoon mocked him while examining the card. “But the card’s design is ugly.”

“For once, can you not criticize something? I mean, anything or everything at all?”

“It’s in my blood, I can’t help it. Sorry.” Jihoon said, without feeling sorry at all.

 

“I saw the advertisement of this event. There are three guest stars, two of them were revealed, but one is still hidden. May I know who this person is?” Jinyoung asked.

“Sorry, brother. It’s still a secret. But trust me. It’s worth your time and money.” Woojin winked at Jinyoung and Jinyoung pretended to puke.

“I can’t wait to see you perform. It’s been a while.” Jihoon said giving a pat on Woojin shoulder.

“So do I, mate, so do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ^^  
> This fic will be a slowpace story.  
> I want you to understand each character better, so I made it like this.  
> Please bear with me :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and the kudos! Cheers!


	7. Ha Sungwoon

Monday is always exhausting. Just thinking about Monday could make people feel frustrated. Seriously. Kuanlin felt nauseous early in the morning. He couldn't sleep well last night. Though he didn’t do anything that could made him be like this. Maybe it’s his mind. Even before he went to AllureHome set, he was already thinking about the dreadful smell of different perfumes on set. Men and women, they all wore perfumes. Truth be told, Kuanlin doesn’t like the smell of perfumes. The only thing that made him could stand still in between those smells is his manager, Yongguk. Kim Yongguk doesn’t wore perfume, even if he does, he did a great job to make Kuanlin didn’t realise it. Or maybe, he just doesn’t smell. Kuanlin will stick close to Yongguk on his resting time, so that he could avoid mingling with other people.

 

Ong Seongwu is one of a few people who knows about Kuanlin’s sensitive nose. Seongwu purposely spray lemonade mist on his body to make Kuanlin feels relax. Kuanlin loves the smell of lemonade.

“Hyung, we will have lunch with Minhyun hyung, Jisung hyung, Daniel hyung, and Sungwoon hyung, right?”

“Yes, that’s right,” Seongwu smiled upon looking at Kuanlin’s excited grin.

“Yaaayyyy!!!” Kuanlin hugged Seongwu tightly.

“I ca… can’t bbreath...”

“Sorry, sorry...”

“Considering your age, it is so weird that you feel excited to have lunch with old men like us,” Seongwu said while massaging his right arm.

“Noooo… how could you say that you are old? You guys are still so young.”

“Jisung hyung is thirty one.”

“Thirty one is young.”

Seongwu smiled and ruffled Kuanlin’s hair. “Lai sweet.”

 

“Oiii, we hire you both not to chit chat with each other,” Someone suddenly said from behind Seongwu.

“Don’t we have a right to take a rest in between photoshoot?” Seongwu smirked.

“Don’t smirk at me like that. It’s disgusting.”

Kuanlin laughed. “Only Sungwoon hyung could say something like that to Seongwu hyung without him being offended.”

“I don’t care eventhough you are a heartthrob model or the most popular model, this is my area, and you obey my rule,” Sungwoon said while sitting beside Seongwu, right in front of Kuanlin with a small table between them.

“Our small and precious Sungwoon hyung,” Kuanlin said, “You are one of the most reliable person I have ever met.”

“Thanks Kuanlin,” Sungwoon smiled. “Must have been hard working with Seongwu. I’m sorry that the production house wants Seongwu.”

“What is that supposed to mean, hyung?” Seongwu pouted. “I heard that it’s you who recommended me to them.”

“I have no other choice. The other model that I want already had schedule.”

Seongwu hit Sungwoon’s arm softly. He leaned on Sungwoon’s shoulder and sidehugging him.

 

If not because of Sungwoon who chose him to be in the teen magazine for his model debut, he wouldn’t have his popularity right now.

 

Ha Sungwoon’s father, Ha Sunghoon is the owner of H & R Publishing, acronym of Ha and Roh, the surnames of the two owners. H & R Publising is one of the biggest publisher in South Korea. AllureHome and Sports&Health Magazine are also parts of H & R Publishing.

 

The Sparkzter is the name of the teen magazine from H & R Publishing, where Ong Seongwu was first being introduced to the public. At that time, the Chief Editor asked Sungwoon’s opinion about who he would like to choose from some pictures. Sungwoon chose Seongwu’s picture and said that this guy is beautifully handsome, and has a good body proportion. The Chief agreed. And that was the beginning of Superstar Model Ong Seongwu.

 

“Move your lazy ass to the next set,” Sungwoon said to Seongwu.

“Only me?”

“Yes, it’s solo shoot now.”

“Okay.”

 

Seongwu proceed to move to the next set, leaving Kuanlin and Sungwoon. Sungwoon’s phone is buzzing and Kuanlin saw that Kwon Hyunbin is calling.

“Hyung, won’t you answer the call? Hyunbin hyung is calling.”

Sungwoon frowned. “Excuse me,” Sungwoon said, leaving Kuanlin alone on his seat.

Kuanlin just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“ _Hyung..._ ”

“What is it, Hyunbin ah?”

“ _Can I go to your apartment tonight?_ ”

“Why?”

“ _I miss you. There are a lot of things that I wanna tell you._ ”

“You just went to Jeju for some days, and for photoshoot purpose. What’s there to be talked about?”

“ _A LOT! Really. Trust me._ ”

“Alright, alright,” Sungwoon sighed. “I’ll call you when I’m home.”

“ _Okay. See you._ ”

 

Kwon Hyunbin is emotionally attached to Sungwoon. Hyunbin and Sungwoon are childhood friends. They have been together for as long they remember. Their fathers are best friends. Even their mothers are friends from high school. Their houses are next to each other. Sungwoon has become Hyunbin’s older brother ever since he was born. Even now, as they become adults, they are still together.

 

But as time passes, Sungwoon has been so irritated with Hyunbin’s constant appearance in his life. He doesn’t want to see Hyunbin following him around like a big puppy following its owner. But it’s really hard to get rid of him. He tried. And failed.

 

_Will I be able to get away from him?_


	8. Over the Talk

**01:00 PM**

 

It’s finally lunch time. Seongwu, Kuanlin, Sungwoon, Jisung, and Daniel are going to nearby restaurant to fill their empty stomach. When they arrived at the restaurant, Minhyun was already there, with a cup of tea and a book in hand. He smiled when he saw his friends coming.

“On time as always,” Daniel smiled at Minhyun and shook his hand.

“Of course,” Minhyun replied.

All of them found their own seat, with Seongwu on Minhyun right side and Sungwoon on his left side.

 

“Hyung, this is Kuanlin,” Daniel said to Minhyun.

“Oh, hi Kuanlin. Nice to meet you,” Minhyun offered his hand and Kuanlin grabbed the hand fast and shook it accidentally tight.

“Sorry,” Kuanlin apologised when he saw Minhyun frowned a little.

Minhyun laughed. “It’s okay. I’m just surprised.”

The waiter came to their table and gave them the menu. They decided that they would just ordered their usual meals so it wouldn’t take long.

 

“Minhyun hyung…” Kuanlin called Minhyun softly.

“Yes?”

“I saw you before.”

“Really?” Jisung and Sungwoon asked at the same time.

“I mean, not in real. In the picture.”

“Where?” Seongwu asked.

“I happened to come to my friend’s house, Bae Jinyoung, and saw your pictures there.”

“Oh.” is the only word that came out from Minhyun’s lips.

“Jinyoung is Minhyun’s adopted little brother,” Seongwu helped to answer.

Kuanlin’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape and he nodded his head. “Is it something that I shouldn’t ask about?”

“No, of course you can ask,” Minhyun smiled at Kuanlin. “Don’t misunderstand me. I love Jinyoung so much. We all love him. Our family, I mean. And I bet his friends also like him a lot too. Just like you.”

“True. I like Jinyoung hyung. Even though he is someone who is quiet and only talking when needed, but I feel comfortable everytime I talk to him.”

“Seems like you are quite a good friend for him,” Minhyun tilted his head, still smiling.

“We are in basketball club together,” Kuanlin explained. “But I honestly never asked him about you. I thought if he wanted to talk about you, he will just tell me even without me asking him.”

“So, do you want to know about him and me?”

“Yes.”

So, Minhyun told Kuanlin about Jinyoung, Jinyoung’s family and his family. There is nothing to be ashamed about. They are all so happy Jinyoung is a part of their family.

 

When their meals finally arrived at their table, they halted their conversation and started eating with so much passion. Only Seongwu and Kuanlin ate calmly. Just in case there are fans nearby. They couldn't show them their bad table manner, right?

 

“So, are you going to fetch Jinyoung hyung at our campus?”

Minhyun didn’t say anything. He just stared blankly at Kuanlin. All attention are on Minhyun now.

“No, I don’t think that is necessary.”

Kuanlin just nodded his head and continued his meal.

 

When Kuanlin went to the restroom, Seongwu grabbed Minhyun’s wrist and made him turned his head to see him face to face.

“You promised me that you will tell me about you and your family, but you didn’t. I let it slight yesterday because I knew you were tired. But now–”

“What happened?” Jisung asked.

“Minhyun was in Korea since three, four days ago and didn’t even go to his family’s house. He came to sleep in my apartment yesterday, and promised me to talk about it. But he didn’t.” Seongwu hissed the last sentence.

The other three people were now feeling very worried.

 

“Later, tonight. We can all gather in whoever house and I will tell you about it.”

“Promise us that you won’t ditch us,” Sungwoon said with very serious eyes.

“I promise. Really.”

 

When Kuanlin came back to their table, he sensed something heavy in the air. But he didn’t ask. If his hyungs didn’t want him to know, then it must be best that he didn’t know.

 

Kim Yongguk, Kuanlin’s manager was coming to the restaurant to pick him up. He has to go to his afternoon class. The five men who were left behind also have to hurry to their next schedule, but not before arranging a sleepover (on Monday night – wich never happened before). They decided to gather in Seongwu’s apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

**10:10 PM**

 

“So, what is it about, Minhyun?” Jisung asked while opening his second beer can.

“It’s been an hour since we’re here,” Sungwoon said, “and you keep quiet.”

“Daniel is not coming yet. I don’t wanna say things twice.”

After a while, they heard the doorbell rings.

“That must be Daniel!” Seongwu stood up quickly and hurried to open the door.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m late. Printing department was in trouble, I couldn't just go and let them deal with it alone.” Daniel sat down beside Jisung and took a can of beer immediately. “So, what’s the story?”

Jisung, Sungwoon and Seongwu looked at Minhyun. “We are all ready.”

 

“I fought with my father,” Minhyun said in a very tiny voice. The other four have to move closer to Minhyun to hear his next sentence. “I like someone, and it made him mad.”

“How could he mad at you just because you like someone?” Jisung grasped Sungwoon’s shoulder tight.

“Hyung, hyung–”

“Sorry, next next.”

“He didn’t approve the one that I love.”

“You are not a kid nor a teenager. It’s not right for your father to dictate who you can or can not love.” Sungwoon huffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

“I know, that’s why we fought and I left the house.”

“That’s why you didn’t want to come home since you came back here.” Jisung patted Minhyun’s head. “Just give your father time, he will eventually accept whoever person that you love.”

Minhyun laughed. Bitter. “It’s been three years.” The four of them widen their eyes.

“So… you left Korea and went to work in Japan because of this?” Seongwu put his hand on Minhyun’s shoulder. He nodded.

 

Daniel finally opened his mouth and asked, “When will you go back to Japan?”

Minhyun smiled. “I’m not going back to Japan. Starting next week, I will work in Korea.”

“Where?” Jisung curiously asked.

“Korea International University.”

“That’s Kuanlin’s university!” Seongwu was shouting unintentionally.

 

“Why did you come back?” Sungwoon’s forehead creased.

 

Minhyun smiled.


	9. Kwon Hyunbin

Sungwoon came back from Seongwu’s place to his own apartment at 01:00 AM. He didn’t drink a lot, so he could still drive himself home. He was dead tired. Hwang Minhyun was being such a brat because he didn’t tell them the reason why he come back to Korea. They were asking him a lot of questions regarding his love life, but he was just smiling his beautiful fake smile and shook his head. ‘It’s not the right time, yet’ that was his only answer to their many questions.

 

They were VERY VERY MUCH CURIOUS about his love interest. Hwang Minhyun is, mind you, one of the most handsome human being that people could lay his eyes on. He is very good at academic and sports, is very kind and considerate to other people, loves cleanliness, didn’t drink alcohol, didn’t smoke, didn’t sleep around (maybe, as far as his friends know). In other word, Hwang Minhyun is the real meaning of ‘Perfect’. Of course everybody wants to know who is the one that he loves. Seongwu, as his high school friend, reported that he’d never seen Minhyun going on a date with anyone.

 

When Jisung asked whether it was one side love, Minhyun looked like he was slightly taken aback. But then he was just smiling again and shrugged his shoulder, ‘kind of’ was his answer.

 

“Hyung, you are back.”

 

Sungwoon widen his eyes at Hyunbin who is currently sitting on the sofa with popcorn on his lap. He totally forgot his promise to Hyunbin tonight.

 

“Hyunbin ah… hyung… is very sorry. I – I forgot.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like you to back off from your promise,” Hyunbin smiled and patted the sofa beckoning Sungwoon to sit beside him. “Something happened?”

“Our friend, Hwang Minhyun is back to Korea after three years working in Japan. So we held a little welcome back party for him at Seongwu’s apartment.”

Hyunbin nodded his head. He knows the name Hwang Minhyun, even though he never met him personally. Sungwoon texts him sometimes. Not that he looked at Sungwoon’s phone screen when he was chatting with Minhyun.

 

“It’s very convenient to know your apartment password, so that I won’t be falling asleep in front of your door again while waiting for you to come back home.”

Sungwoon cringed. He told Hyunbin his apartment password because of one incident where Hyunbin slept in front of his door one winter night, without proper clothing after his photoshoot. At that time, he messaged Hyunbin that he would be late because he had to work overtime, but Hyunbin didn’t get his message because his phone was dead and he had already arrived at his apartment. Hyunbin was tired and wanted to take a rest, so he sat down in front of the apartment’s door and finally fell asleep. Sungwoon was almost screaming out of surprise when he saw Hyunbin in front of his door with only a t-shirt and trousers. His body was so cold when he shook his body to wake him up. After a minute, Sungwoon was finally able to wake Hyunbin up and dragged him in. Sungwoon didn’t want this kind of things happened again in the future, so he decided to just tell Hyunbin his password.

 

Unfortunately, Sungwoon’s life has been not that good since Hyunbin knew his password. He comes and goes as he pleased. There was one moment where Sungwoon was just out from the bathroom, naked, and Hyunbin was standing in front of his bathroom door. He was so shocked that he closed his bathroom door immediately with a loud bang.

 

“So, what are the things that you want to tell me? You said you have a lot to talk to me?”

Hyunbin put his popcorn on the table and faced Sungwoon. “You look so tired, I’ll just tell you next time. Better for you to go sleeping right now. It’s past your bedtime on weekdays.” Sungwoon nodded his head.

“I want to take a bath first before sleeping,” Sungwoon said while dragging his heavy feet to his bedroom.

“Want me to help you in the bathroom?” Sungwoon stopped his movement. “Just in case you don’t have any energy to soap yourself.”

Sungwoon didn’t say anything. He didn’t even turn his back, he only gave Hyunbin his middle finger. Hyunbin laughed.

 

Sungwoon went to the kitchen to drink his milk before sleeping, out of habit. He saw Hyunbin eating chocolate ice cream. His favourite.

“You bought that ice cream?”

“Yes, I bought some. I put it in your freezer.”

Sungwoon opened his fridge and took out one ice cream for himself. They enjoyed their ice creams in silent. Sungwoon brushed his teeth again before he finally went to his own bedroom. Hyunbin is using another bedroom.

 

It’s past 2 AM now. Sungwoon suddenly remembered something. He woke up and went to Hyunbin’s bedroom. Before he knocked, he heard Hyunbin’s voice faintly.

 

_Is he groaning? Is he sick?_

 

Sungwoon knocked.

 

“Hyunbin ah? Are you okay?”

“Yes, hyung? What is it?”

“Can I come in?”

“Not locked.”

 

Sungwoon opened the door. Hyunbin turned his head to look at Sungwoon. He could see Hyunbin’s sweat on his forehead.

 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, hyung. What is it?”

“I almost forget to tell you that I have meeting tomorrow. So I will be home quite late. You know, in case you came here to look for me to talk.”

“Alright, thanks for the notice.” He smiled.

“Just… tell me if you are not feeling well.”

“Of course, I will. Good night, hyung.”

“Good night.”

 

Hyunbin took a deep breath. His heartbeats were going crazy. He was almost caught. He couldn't let him know. He didn’t mean it. His mind just suddenly went there. Not too long ago, Sungwoon was just innocently licking the ice cream. Why would the image turn out to be him licking his harden flesh? That lips, that tongue. The image of Sungwoon eagerly sucked the ice cream was too much for him not to think dirty.

 

Hyunbin moved his hand faster inside the blanket. He was so close to his orgasm.

 

_Sungwoon… Sungwoon ah…_

 

Hyunbin was chanting Sungwoon’s name in his mind. When he finally found his release, his body shook. It’s been a while since the last time he masturbate. It felt good. But he needs to clean the bedsheet and the blanket, or else, Sungwoon will know. Luckily, he didn’t have morning schedule tomorrow.

 

Sungwoon was sleeping peacefully that night. He didn’t know what his annoying little brother think of him, or what he did while imagining him doing things.

 

_I only supposed to think of him as my big brother, right? It’s wrong for me to have feeling for him, right? I can not think of his body and what I wanna do with his body, right? I mean, I’m not supposed to fall in love with him, right?_


End file.
